tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
James and the Express/Transcript
George Carlin (US Version) * George Carlin: One night, Henry and Gordon were alone with James. Although Sir Topham Hatt was beginning to think well of them. Whenever a chance came the other engines would talk of nothing but bootlaces. * Henry: Remember when they had to use a bootlace to get you out of trouble James? * George Carlin: They would tease. James tried to get back by talking about Henry who got shut up in a tunnel and Gordon who got stuck on a hill. But they wouldn't listen. * Gordon: You talk too much little James. * George Carlin: Said Gordon. * Gordon: A fine strong engine like me has something to talk about. I'm the only engine who can pull the express. When I'm not there, they need two engines. Think of that. I've pulled expresses for years, and have never once lost my way. I seem to know the right line by instinct. * George Carlin: Every wise engine knows that the signalman sets the switches to make the engines run on the right tracks. But Gordon was so proud he had forgotten. * Gordon: Wake up, James. * George Carlin: Said Gordon next morning. * Gordon: It's time for the express. What are you doing? Odd Jobs? Ah well. We all have to begin somewhere, don't we? Run along and get my coaches. Don't be late. * George Carlin: James went to get Gordon's coaches. They were all shining with new paint. He was careful not to bump them and they followed him smoothly into the station, singing happily... * Coaches: We're going away, we're going away. * James: I wish I were going with you. * George Carlin: Said James. * James: I should love to pull the express and go flying above the line! * George Carlin: Gordon with much noise and blowing off steam, got ready to back on to the train. Sir Topham Hatt was on the train with other important people and as soon as they heard the conductor's whistle, Gordon started. * Gordon: Look at me now! Look at me now! * George Carlin: He puffed and the coaches glided after him. * Gordon: Boop boop boop boop boop! Goodbye, little James, see you tomorrow! * George Carlin: James watched the train disappeared and then went back to work. He pushed some freight cars into their proper sidings and went to fetch the coaches for another train. James had just brought the coaches into the platform when he heard a mournful noise. There was Gordon trying to sneak into the station without being noticed. * James: Hello Gordon. Is it tomorrow? * George Carlin: Gordon didn't answer. He just let off steam feebly. * James: Did you lose your way, Gordon? * Gordon: No, it was lost for me. I was switched off the main line onto the loop. I have to go all around and back again. * James: Perhaps it was instinct. * George Carlin: Said James. All the passengers were shouting at the ticket window. * Passengers: We want our money back! * George Carlin: Sir Topham Hatt climbed onto a cart and blew the conductor's whistle so loudly that they all stopped to look at him. Then he promised a new train at once. * Sir Topham Hatt: Gordon can't do it. Will you pull it for us, James? * James: Yes sir, I'll try. * George Carlin: So James was coupled on, and everyone got in. * Sir Topham Hatt: Do your best, James. * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * James: Come along, come along! * George Carlin: Said James. * Coaches: You're pulling us well, you're pulling us well! * George Carlin: Sang the coaches. * James: Hurry, hurry, hurry! * George Carlin: Puffed James. Bridges and stations flashed by, the passengers cheered and they soon reached the station. Everyone said thank you to James and Sir Topham Hatt was very impressed. * Sir Topham Hatt: Well done. Would you like to pull the express sometimes? * James: Yes please. * George Carlin: Answered James. Next day when James came by, Gordon was pushing freight cars. * Gordon: I like some quiet work for a change. * George Carlin: He said. * Gordon: I'm teaching these cars manners. You did well with those coaches I hear. Good, we'll show them. * George Carlin: And he gave his cars a bump. James and Gordon are now good friends. James sometimes takes the express to give Gordon a rest. Gordon never talks about bootlaces, and they are both quite agreed on the subject of freight cars. Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends season 1 transcripts